Season 5
The fifth and last season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer will premeire on March 23, 2018 on Netflix. New episodes will also premeire on April 7, 2018 on Nickelodeon's late night block, Nick After Dark. This season lasted for 11 episodes unlike the last four seasons. Episodes #Chapter 73: The Rise of the Slayer - 40 years had passed since the events of the last episode, an now aging Velocity had lost hope for saving the world, and was separated from Elisha and Shunky, but after a latest attack, he must continue his journey to save the world. #Chapter 74: Reunion - Velocity gets saved by a familiar friend (Elisha) from the Shroom Scorpions, but then saves a last human on Earth named Scarlett. #Chapter 75: We Meet Again - Velocity stumbles across a familiar assassin, and faces familiar Dark humans. In the process, Scarlett learns about the Dark Humans #Chapter 76: God of the Dark Humans- Velocity encounters Brimstone again after supposedly killing him. He reveals he got resurrected by the god of Dark Humans, Shadowus, prior to the events of the fifth season. #Chapter 77: Assault- Elisha tells Velocity and Scarlett the rumors about Shadowus is true, then Kristina returns to face Velocity once again. #Chapter 78: Old Friends - Scarlett stumbles across old allies that Velocity had saved after she got washed off after the events of the previous episodes. #Chapter 79: Velocity Vs. the Deadliest Dark Human - Velocity must face the deadliest Dark Human named Heather, who turns out to be a familiar Dark Human that Velocity faced, at a Parasaurlophus village. Soon, she reveals that she held Shunky capture, and affected him with Ageless. #Chapter 80: How to kill a God- Velocity has his first encounter with Shadowus and he easily defeats Velocity. So Velocity heads to a temple to find a way to beat him, but the temple is guarded by a Dark Human named Lagan. #Chapter 81: Velocity and Lagan Team Up! - Velocity and Lagan are forced to team up with each other to escape a prison guarded by Diamond Golems. #Chapter 82: Dark Human Extinction - Velocity decides to find his Dark Human Extinction with Scarlett help, but Delaney had changed the blade since he lost it. #Chapter 83: The Final Battle - When Shadowus forged with Brimstone making a powerful being. Velocity must destroy it before it kills all he loves, and finally banish the Dark Humans once and for all. (series finale) Trivia *It is the only season to last for 11 episodes. **Netflix labeled the new season as a mini-series. *It is also the first and only season to be rated TV-14-V rather than TV-Y7-FV, which the last four seasons were rated. *It is the first and only season to be co-produced by Dark Slime Productions, while Nickelodeon Animation Studios and Paramount Television Animation returned to produce the series. **However, Rough Draft Korea didn't return to provide the animation for this season. Instead, Digital eMation, Inc. provided the animation for this season. **Newly, Paramount Television Animation's Japanese subsidiary provided the CGI effects for the series. *Due to Joe Alaskey's passing in 2016 and the unavailability of Maurice LaMarche, Horace is voiced by Dee Baker Bradley and Brimstone is voiced by Clancy Brown in this season. *It is the first season ever to be produced in 15 years since the fourth season. *This season shares similarities with the fifth season of Cartoon Network/Adult Swim's Samurai Jack. Category:Seasons Category:Revival